El sekyryute imparable
by Richi235
Summary: issei traicinado por rias buscara venganza de quien lo traiciono y no se detendrá se volverá imparable


Desde 1800 y 1810 los Colonos de Nueva España Ricos, Criollos, Indígenas y latifundistas, ya no deseaban compartir su riqueza con Los Españoles. Además de que había en Nueva España mucha desigualdad social.

Como en 1808 ocurrió la invasión a España el pueblo, aprovecho para realizar su independencia. Sabiendo el pueblo mexicano que había una fuerte influencia por la iglesia decidieron invitar al sacerdote Miguel corregidora le aviso a Ignacio Pérez y a Aldama que la conspiración había sido descubierta entonces fueron a llamarle a Allende para que él le avisara a Don Miguel Hidalgo. Entonces inicio la Guerra inmediatamente.

1810 Y se tenía planeado comenzar el movimiento de independencia el 2 de octubre, En San Juan de Lagos pero por denuncias tuvieron que a las 5 de la mañana de 16 de septiembre de 1810, se llamó a misa, el pueblo acudió al llamado y con el !Mexicanos Viva México!, !Viva la Virgen de Guadalupe!, !Viva Fernando VII! Y !Muera el mal gobierno! El grito de Dolores. Fue entonces cuando el pueblo se levantó en armas.

Y termina el 27 de septiembre de 1821 (11 años después) con la entrada triunfal del Ejército Trigarante, encabezado por Agustín de Iturbide y Vicente Guerrero, a una jubilosa Ciudad de México. El objetivo principal de este movimiento (armado y social) era liberar a nuestro territorio del yugo español y que, en cada rincón de la Colonia se olvidase por completo el concepto del virreinato.

En este periodo entra en escena José María Morelos y Pavón. Éste va desde principios de 1811 hasta la toma del Fuerte de San Diego en Acapulco (en agosto de 1813). Durante este tiempo, los insurgentes se anotaron varios triunfos siendo los más sonados los obtenidos en las regiones del centro -en Cuautla, donde llegaron a romper un importante cerco- y en el sur -en Acapulco y Chilpancingo, donde incluso gestionó el primer Congreso de Anáhuac- de la actual República Mexicana.

Ésta se caracteriza por un gran desorden. Con la muerte del "Siervo de la Nación" (fusilado en Ecatepec, en el Estado de México), se crea un gran vacío en el mando del grupo insurgente y los realistas, aprovechando esta situación, al mando del temible General Félix María Calleja logran rehacerse y recuperar la ofensiva. En esta etapa se rinde el último reducto importante insurgente y, técnicamente, los leales a la corona han ganado la guerra. Sólo unas cuantas partidas, como la que comandaba Vicente Guerrero (en el sur), siguieron en pie de lucha. Este periodo acaba en febrero de 1821 con la firma del trascendental "Plan de Iguala".

Ésta transcurre del 24 de febrero de 1821 hasta el 27 de septiembre de ese mismo año cuando el Ejército Trigarante, al mando del ex realista, Agustín de Iturbide, entra triunfal, junto con Vicente Guerrero, a la Ciudad de México. El contingente, compuesto por los soldados del General Iturbide (ya convertidos) y los insurgentes que aún quedaban, avanzó por la actual calle de Madero en el Centro Histórico del DF hasta alcanzar la popular plancha del Zócalo. Con este pasaje terminó formalmente la lucha por la Independencia de México.

El cura fue capturado por las fuerzas realistas y ejecutado en Chihuahua en 1811.

El liderazgo del movimiento pasó a otro sacerdote, José María Morelos y Pavón, quien, en 1814, proclamó a México como república independiente de España y abolió la esclavitud.

En 1815 Morelos y su ejército fueron derrotados por las fuerzas reales bajo el mando de Agustín de Iturbide, un general criollo. La revolución continúo bajo el liderazgo de Vicente Guerrero, quien encabezaba un ejército comparativamente pequeño. 

Por cuenta propia Iturbide se reunió con Guerrero en 1821 y ambos firmaron un acuerdo por el cual unieron sus fuerzas para llevar a término la independencia. Su plan, conocido como Plan de Iguala, estableció posteriormente tres garantías mutuas: México sería un país independiente gobernado por un monarca español; la religión católica sería la oficial y única del país, y los españoles y criollos tendrían los mismos derechos y privilegios. El virrey no tomó ninguna medida en contra de Iturbide y fue obligado a renunciar por parte de la fracción que se oponía a la independencia. El último virrey de la Nueva España fue Juan O'Donojú quien, a su llegada a México en julio de 1821, aceptó el Tratado de Córdoba, reconociendo la independencia de México.

En 1822 Iturbide fue proclamado emperador con el nombre de Agustín I. Diez meses más tarde fue depuesto por una rebelión dirigida por Antonio López de Santa Anna, su anterior colaborador. Se proclamó la república y Guadalupe Victoria se convirtió en el primer presidente. México, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la repentina democracia. Comenzó un conflicto entre los centralistas -un grupo conservador formado por líderes religiosos, ricos terratenientes, criollos y oficiales del ejército decididos a mantener una forma de gobierno altamente centralizada- y los federalistas -una fracción liberal y anticlerical que apoyaba el establecimiento de estados soberanos unidos en una federación y el apoyo social a los indígenas y otros grupos oprimidos.

Vicente Guerrero, líder liberal, llegó a ser presidente en 1829, pero fue asesinado en 1831 por fuerzas dirigidas por el líder político y militar Anastasio Bustamante. Una rebelión siguió a otra hasta 1833, cuando Antonio López de Santa Anna, un centralista que era muy popular dentro del ejército, fue elegido presidente. Poco después de su llegada al poder, su política involucró a la nueva república en una guerra contra Estados Unidos

Los habitantes de Texas, entonces bajo la ley mexicana, no estaban conformes con el decreto gubernamental (1829) que abolía la esclavitud, y el plan de Santa Anna para centralizar el gobierno incrementó su resentimiento.

Texas se rebeló en 1836 y declaró su independencia después de que Santa Anna fuera derrotado de manera decisiva por el líder texano Samuel Houston el 21 de abril de 1836 en San Jacinto. Como resultado de la disputa sobre el límite occidental de Texas entre ciudadanos estadounidenses y mexicanos, y de la intención de los primeros de apoderarse de California,

Estados Unidos declaró la guerra a México en mayo de 1846.

Las tropas estadounidenses ocuparon el norte de México y un año después cayeron sobre la ciudad de México. El 2 de febrero de 1848, bajo los términos del tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo, el río Bravo o Grande del Norte se fijó como límite de Texas.

Estados Unidos se apoderó además del territorio que actualmente forman los estados de Arizona, California, Colorado, Nuevo México, Nevada, Utah y parte de Wyoming. Unos años después, el Tratado de la Mesilla de 1853 definió el límite de Nuevo México y añadió una franja más de territorio (lo que en la actualidad es el sur de Arizona y una parte del suroeste de Nuevo México) a Estados Unidos.  
Después de la guerra, México se enfrentó a un fuerte problema de reconstrucción. Las finanzas estaban devastadas y el prestigio del gobierno, ya débil, había disminuido considerablemente. Santa Anna, obligado a renunciar después de la guerra, regresó del exilio en 1853 y, con el apoyo de los centralistas, se autoproclamó dictador. A principios de 1854 comenzó una rebelión liberal y, después de más de un año de intenso enfrentamiento, Santa Anna huyó de México. La revolución fue el primer acontecimiento de una larga y feroz lucha entre las clases poderosas, que tradicionalmente habían dominado México, y los demócratas liberales, que demandaban tener voz en el gobierno.

Una forma federal de gobierno, la libertad de expresión y otras libertades civiles tomaron cuerpo en la Constitución de 1857.

Los grupos conservadores se opusieron encarnizadamente a la nueva Constitución. Estaban apoyados por España, y en 1858 la guerra de Reforma o guerra de los Tres Años, entre grupos conservadores y liberales, devastó a México.

Molestos con su decreto, Francia, Gran Bretaña y España decidieron intervenir conjuntamente para la protección de sus inversiones en México. El primero en actuar fue Napoleón III de Francia. Una expedición conjunta ocupó Veracruz en 1861.

Cuando las ambiciones colonizadoras de Napoleón se hicieron evidentes, los británicos y españoles se retiraron en 1862.

Durante un año las tropas francesas libraron su camino a través de México y finalmente entraron en la capital en junio de 1863. Juárez y su gabinete huyeron, y un gobierno conservador provisional proclamó el Imperio mexicano y ofreció la corona, a instancias de Napoleón, a Maximiliano I, archiduque de Austria.

De 1864 a 1867 Maximiliano I y su esposa Carlota gobernaron el Imperio, pero en 1865, bajo presión de Estados Unidos, que seguía reconociendo a Juárez, Francia retiró sus tropas. Las fuerzas de Juárez recobraron el país después de que los franceses se retiraran en 1867, y las tropas republicanas, bajo el mando del general Porfirio Díaz, ocuparon la ciudad de México. Maximiliano I, sitiado en Querétaro, fue obligado a rendirse y, después de un consejo de guerra, fue fusilado.  
Nuevamente Juárez intentó restablecer el orden, pero se encontró con rebeliones.

En 1871, después de una dudosa elección, el Congreso declaró presidente a Juárez. Porfirio Díaz, uno de los candidatos que había sido derrotado, encabezó una insurrección sin ningún éxito.

Juárez murió en 1872 y fue sucedido por Sebastián Lerdo de Tejada, presidente de la Suprema Corte. En 1876, cuando Lerdo de Tejada vislumbraba la reelección, Díaz encabezaba otra rebelión. En esta ocasión tuvo éxito y fue elegido presidente.

Díaz gobernó México como un autócrata hasta 1911. Bajo su dictadura se dieron importantes avances en el desarrollo económico y comercial

Batalla de Puente de Calderón

En Guadalajara, Hidalgo organizó su ejército con unos 100.000 hombres, que se enfrentó al de Calleja en Fluente de Calderón. Después de seis horas de combate y cuando la batalla aún no estaba decidida, estalló una granada sobre un carro de municiones; esto causa pánico, desorden y finalmente la derrota de los insurgentes. Calleja entró victorioso, a la ciudad de Guadalajara el 21 de enero de 1811.

Retirada al norte del país

Debido a este fracaso, Hidalgo dejó el mando de las tropas insurgentes, en la hacienda de Pabellón, cerca de Aguascalientes. Al mando de una parte de la tropa, Hidalgo se encaminó hacia Zacatecas, pero como no tuviera el apoyo deseado y apenas había logrado reunir algún dinero para la causa, continuó hacia el norte donde fue aprehendido definitivamente.

Más tarde los caudillos y un ejército de unos 2,500 hombres con Ignacio López Rayón a la cabeza, pretendieron llegar a Estado unidos en busca de municiones para la lucha, y no las consiguieron. Fueron aprehendidos en Norias de Baján. La tropa fue sometida a un consejo de guerra y enviada a Durango. Hidalgo, Allende, Aldama y Mariano Abasolo fueron enviados a Chihuahua donde se les condenó a muerte. Hidalgo fue ejecutado el 30 de julio de 1811. Las cabezas de Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, Allende, Aldama, y Jiménez se conservaron en sal por los practicantes del hospital, y tras una larga peregrinación por Chihuahua, Zacatecas, Lagos, León y Guadalajara, fueron finalmente colocadas, en octubre, en los cuatro ángulos de la Alhóndiga de Granaditas, en Guanajuato.


End file.
